Drunken Love
by X-ShikaTemaLuv-X
Summary: [Kankuro x OC] Kankuro takes his drunken friend home. Rated M for a lime 3 read and review (:


**Drunken Love One Shot Kankuro x OC**

_A/N: okay, so this has a bit of a lime in it, but not quite a lemon. Read at your own risk._

—X—

"What?" Kankuro asked, not sure if he heard his sister right.

"I want you to walk Aki home," Temari repeated. "She's drunk, and I don't want her to be walking alone like that this late at night. It's dangerous."

"Why can't you do it?" he retorted.

"Because I have to gather everyone else," she replied. "Now, go."

The girl in question stumbled over to the two and giggled. "H-(hiccup)-hi."

He took a look at his overly tipsy friend. Yepp, she was definitely drunk, all right. She had all the signs; not walking straight, giggling, hiccups, and bad breathe. He then found himself blushing.

The straps to her tank top were beginning to slide down her slender arms.

"Come on," he told her, grabbing her gently by the arm. "Let's go." They walk.

"Make sure she gets home safely," Temari called as she went back inside.

"I know, I know," he grumbled to himself. He realized then that he was pretty much dragging his friend down the street. He dropped her arm.

"Fix yourself," he instructed.

"W-what," hiccup, "do you mean," she hiccupped again, "Kanky?"

The brunet blushed at the name. "Don't call me that," he says, then he points to her strap, "and I mean that. Adjust yourself."

She clumsily moved it back onto her shoulder as she walked down the road. "Why can't I," she hiccupped, "call you Kanky, Kanky?"

The puppet master's face stayed red. "Because I don't like it." that actually wasn't it. he loved it when Aki called him that. the problem was that it made him blush like no tomorrow. No blushing in front of Aki, that was his rule. If he did, he might actually give away the secret that he was in love with his childhood friend. He didn't want to do that.

Aki frowned at him. "But (hiccup) it's so cute, just like (hiccup) you."

He started blankly at her, shocked. Did she just call him cute?

She leaned to his side, stumbling over the sidewalk and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her. She giggled as she saw the blush spread across her friend's face. "A lot of girls like you," she hiccupped, "you know that?"

_Now I do,_ he thought.

"If any saw me (hiccup) do this," she snuggled her face to his shoulder, "I would be so dead." She then slipped her arms around his waist and moved her body so the arm she was just hanging onto was over top of her. "But no one's here," she muttered. "So I can have you to myself."

Was this really Aki? Or was this just the alcohol talking?

"L-look, Aki," he stammered.

"Shh," she murmured. "We're here."

"Okay." He tried to move, but Aki had no intention of letting him go. "I should probably go back now."

"No," she told him.

"Why not?"

She looked to Kankuro with a dazed look in her eyes. "My parents aren't home." Those words enough were all it took to get his heart racing. "I'm all by myself in the house, but I don't want to be alone. Can't you stay just for tonight?"

Kankuro knew he probably shouldn't but he really didn't want to say no to her. she just wanted to stay with her for one night. Nothing had to happen. Plus, he pouty eyes and frowning face made her look absolutely adorable. Who could say no to that?

"Okay."

She smiled at him. "Yay." Then she started pulling him into her house. The next thing he knew, he was inside her room, shutting the door (or fumbling to shut the door) behind him.

He had been up in her room many times, so this time wasn't really a first for him. He had even been with her by herself with the door shut (and locked), too. That didn't mean he still wasn't wary of being in there. It felt like something was going to happen, one way or another.

"I'm changing my clothes," she announced.

"Okay." He covered his eyes. If there was one thing he learned while living with Temari, it was that women did not like it when you watched them change their clothes. That is a no-no, and a really big one, at that.

a minute or so passed before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He uncovered his eyes to see Aki standing in front of him in only her underwear with the straps to her bra slid down. He blushed bright red.

"A-Aki–"

Kankuro was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own. He was shocked. She had her half-naked body pressed hard against his. Her medium sized breasts were about ready to slip out of her bra. Over all, he was completely shocked at what was going on around him.

Aki kept going, though. She took advantage of his slightly agape mouth, slipping her tongue through it and earning herself a moan. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and more against her. her tongue explored his wet cavern once before caressing hers with his. She continued kissing him passionately.

The brunet finally responded to her, taking hold of her hips and backing her up against the nearby wall. His tongue whipped against hers roughly, causing her to moan loudly into his mouth. He smirked against her lips and moved his hands, exploring her body. They fondled with the bra, pulling it down more and groped her warm breast. She moaned again, and again he smirked. His hands kept going, taking a journey down under. He rubbed her inner thigh and she arched her back, pressing against him. His fingers moved more in between her legs, and she gasped as he pressed his fingertips to her already wet panties. They found their way into her underwear, and he started kissing down her neck, letting her moan out freely as his fingers caressed her folds.

"Kan-Kankuro! Mm…" she moaned. He bit her soft spot, causing her to moan louder. He then inserted one finger into her clit, and then two. She moaned even louder than she had been before. Kankuro began pumping his fingers in and out quickly as he heard the volume of her shouts increase. She shouted his name and he felt a warm liquid spill out of her and onto his fingers. He brought his face away from her neck and fingers from her legs, making her whine. He moved his fingers to his face and stuck each one of them in his mouth, enjoying her taste.

"You taste good," he said huskily.

She made a noise and pushed herself up and off the wall, wrapping her arms around his neck and plunging her tongue into his mouth. He moaned rather loudly and their tongues quickly began battling for dominance. The brunet let Aki win, reason purely being curiosity. She lashed her muscle against his and started pushing him onto her bed. He chuckled in the kiss and laid back for her. She made quick work of his shirt, tossing it aside just about the moment she had taken it off.

Her fingers traced lightly against his rock hard abs as she moved down to his pants. She fumbled with the button, breaking away from the kiss and cursing out at it. He chuckled and reached down, helping her undo the button.

"There," he smirked. "You happy now?"

She growled at him as she yanked down his pants. She then kissed down to his boxers and nibbled on the skin just above the waist line. He moaned and sort of bucked up at her.

"Impatient, aren't we, Kanky?" she teased. He snarled and she stripped him of his boxers, revealing to her the large erections that had formed. He blushed and she giggled, licking the tip of it. Kankuro groaned, but made no protest, so she continued. Her tongue wrapped around his manhood as she deep-throated him. He groaned loudly as she began bobbing her head up and down, pleasuring him in the greatest of ways.

A few minutes later, he released his hot seed into her mouth. She swallowed it all, licking the rest off his length, and then licking her lips. Kankuro watched her with lust filled eyes. She was just so sexy. He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her face to his, kissing her passionately. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and he tasted himself…and a slight hint of alcohol? His brain slowly began working again.

_Oh, that's right,_ he thought. _Aki's drunk. I was supposed to take her home, and now we're doing this. Oh, god, I'm taking advantage of a drunken Aki._ She was just too good of a friend for him to bear the thought of taking advantage of her. He loved and cared for her too much.

His lips broke away from hers. "Wait," he said.

"What?" she asked, leaning slightly towards him, licking her lips as she stared at his.

"We can't do this," he told her.

Aki looked up, meeting his eyes finally. "And why not, Kanky-kun?"

He blushed. "Because you're drunk. I won't take advantage of a drunken woman. Especially not when that woman is you."

She pouted. "But I'm so lonely."

"I know," he says, "so I will stay with you tonight, but nothing will happen."

She looked down and fixed her clothes, ready to climb into her bed. "Okay." She got under the covers.

Kankuro joined her, laying close. "Good night. Sleep well, Aki."

"Yeah," she muttered, "you, too."

~x~

Aki woke up the next morning staring at her half-naked body with a man's arm securely around her waist.

_What?_ She thought. _Oh—Kankuro walked me home last night. We…_ Didn't do anything. Well, they made out and stuff, but they didn't do the thing she wanted. She wanted…to love him in every way possible.

She was so heart broken. He had denied her. They were half way there and he stopped. How heart wrenching. Her life long crush – possibly even the man she was in love with – didn't want to sleep with her.

She shifted his arm off of her. She didn't want to touch him if he wasn't interested.

"Good morning, Aki," he mumbled in her ear.

She scooted away from him. "Morning, Kankuro…"

His hand caressed her chin and tilted her face towards his. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Aki moved her face from his hand. "You don't like me, do you?"

There was a pause. "No, I don't."

Her heart fell in her chest.

"I love you."

She looked at him, surprised. "Then why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why didn't you want to –"

"Oh, that," he interrupted. "Simple."

She raised an eyebrow for him to continue.

"If we had done it like that last night, it wouldn't have meant anything. You were drunk so you weren't really fully yourself. I want the moment that we do it to be love filled, with our hearts and heads in it."

She smiled and hugged him, body pressed against his. "Oh, Kankuro. I love you."

He grinned. "As do I. and I'm never going to let you go. You will be mine forever."

"I would like that."

~x~


End file.
